memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Countries from "The Cage" map
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete the pages listed in the rationale. *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale * Mongolia * Algeria * Sudan * Argentina * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Saudi Arabia * Indonesia * Libya * Chad * Niger * Angola * Mali * Information added to a number of other pages. Much like cities only referenced on these maps, which were deleted awhile ago, there is no relevance to Star Trek in this real world information beyond that a map of the world was used briefly at one point in a remastered episode. While that is relevant to Earth, map, and the background section on Antarctica (since the real map was changed in only that regard), it is not a good reason to reference it on/make an article for all 194 countries that will be in the real world map that was used. The resource policy states that production and reference materials "...should not be repeated verbatim in articles. The relevant information should not be referenced in every possible article, but only in the '''most relevant' one." Common sense says that when something like a real world map is used, the "most relevant" part, if nothing was deliberately changed or pointed out, was that ''the subject of the map was used; in the remastered episode, that was the world as a whole, and in the original episode the hemispheres shown. The rest of the information is only coincidentally shown/used. - 07:49, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Discussion *'KEEP': They did appear in the show, so technically they are canon. In regards to Saudi Arabia, a long time ago (several years) there was a discussion about the radio jabber Uhura hears as the warhead is descending uncontrollably in "Assignment Earth". In one of the foreign languages, someone apparently says "Libya" and "Arabia". In addition Kazakhstan and Mongolia should definitely be kept since they are large enough to have names visible on the map and are referenced in other trek shows (Outer Mongolia and Baikonur Cosmodrome). On the flip side, I do think a country should not be listed unless someone has gone to the trouble of zooming in on the map and showing the actual name, as was the case with Sudan and Korea. I vote keep and even expand if needed. -User:FleetCaptain 7 Feb 15 *I think this is personal. I have a checkered history on this website and I might have created enemies along the way. Why do I think that it is personal? Let us take two example, Mongolia and Sudan. These pages were created by FleetCaptain. Between 2008 and 2014, the admins Gvsualan, Archduk3, Cleanse, and 31dot were involved in the evolution of one or both of these pages. By the time, I entered the scene, the pages were nearly identical. If there was any problem with their relevance, there was three or four times in which the pages could have been marked for deletion. They weren't. I found a page that listed the countries from largest to smallest. I realized that for small countries, they simply wouldn't be visible. Then I wrote the article so that the reader would know where the country was located, its capital, and where it was seen. (In hindsight, I could have dropped the information about the capital. It wasn't needed.) In the background section, I included information on the map with a link to it. If I could find the country on the older maps, I would include that information, with the relevant maps, in the same section. Never did I intend to do all countries, for some countries are incredibly small and would never appear on the screen. Within a day, instead of fixing the page, Archduk3 put up these articles for deletion. Archduk3, in my talk page, made reference to a page that had been deleted in the past and how I had circumvented procedure when I rewrote the page. I think, as a demonstration of his power and his displeasure, he marked pages I had worked on for deletion.Lakenheath72 (talk) 19:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Admin resolution